KayKay and the Sandlot
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Kayla Miller is the new girl in the valley. Coming to the valley, at the beginning of summer isn't easy on any kid. And especially on Kayla, who isn't very keen on making new friends. But when the sounds of a baseball game bring her around a fence, Kayla may have just found her new friends, and one is possibly something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! So here's my new story! I have just watched the movie and I've always wanted to do a story about the Sandlot, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Story line and Kayla, all else is property of whoever owns those rights. **

* * *

I'm the new girl on the block. School had ended, so my family decided it was the perfect time to move here, when summer was starting and there were plenty of people on summer break for me to hang out with. But being new, I don't exactly know any one yet. I was working with my mom in the garage when she brought up the suggestion.

"Mom I don't know anyone," I whined again.

"And you never will unless you go out and try. Kayla just go out on and try, please."

"Fine, but I don't promise miracles," I walked inside and go through some of the yet to be unpacked boxes, until I found the shirt I had been looking for. Hurriedly I pull off the old one I'm wearing and slip on this fresh blue one. I grab my notebook and a pencil and run out the door.

I flipped the pencil in my brown hair using it to keep up my bun. My notebook tucked firmly under my arm as I walk off down the street. My mom waves to me from the garage and I give her a small one back.

Ok a few things about me. I'm not a very outgoing person, or at least when it comes to making friends, once I have friends you see an entire new side of me. I had friends before we moved, and now I'm back to square one. I also enjoy writing, but those often tend to differ in what they're about.

Anyway back to the present. I was walking along a street when I hear a shout of "Throw it to second!" Now having the knowledge I do, I know what a baseball game sounds like when I hear one. I quietly slipped through the fence and onto the field. I was in the back of left field and naturally not very noticeable.

The players consisted of a chubby boy as the catcher, a dark skinned kid pitching, a boy with brown curly hair playing 1st base, a taller boy with I think glasses at 2nd, a shorter boy with slicked back brown hair on shortstop, a not incredibly tall boy with a yellow cap on and black glasses playing right field, a boy who looked smaller than the one on 1st playing center, and a boy with a white shirt and jeans playing left field where I was currently standing.

I then noticed the one who was batting and I assumed played third base because that was the vacant spot. He was fairly tall and had olive skin and dark brown hair. I watched as he stepped up to the plate and took a stance getting ready to hit. The pitch was thrown to him and he hit it to right field, _no one ever hits to right field _I thought, and no one really did either, I don't know why. The right fielder let it roll into his glove before he threw it to second. The batter slid and was safe.

I continued watching, as they rotated positions giving each other a turn to bat. I could only hear faint yells, and the only name I picked up was that of the left fielder, Smalls. I continued watching them, they all seemed to enjoy the game, but the one who was the best player had to be the third baseman.

Benny Rodriguez walked up to the plate, but was stopped by the catcher talking to him, "Hey who's that?" he pointed out into left field.

Benny looked and indeed saw the figure standing near the opening in left field, "I don't know."

"Hurry up Benny we don't have all day!" Squints yelled to Benny.

"I'm going I'm going!" Benny yelled back before taking his stance. Kenny began his wind up and threw the pitch towards Benny. Benny swung but missed the curve ball Kenny had sent towards him. The game was deemed over at the out and everyone began walking towards their bikes. The guys were all standing around talking, while Benny went to get his bike by the opening to the alley way. "Benny!" Ham caught up to Benny.

"Who do you think that was?" Benny looked up avoiding the question. The person had vanished, Benny wanting to know who that was raced down the alleyway.

I watched the last pitch come and the curve drop nice and low, a perfect curve. The game appeared to be over so I decided to leave. About halfway out, I heard running footsteps and someone yell, "Hey!"

I turned around only to see the third baseman standing there panting. When he did look up at me he seemed surprised, "You were the one watching us?

"Uh-huh, why did it bother you?"

"No," he stood up after regaining his breath, "It's just not a lot of girls like baseball."

"Yeah, I'm not very good at playing it, but I like watching it," I shrugged.

He nodded, "What were you doing there?"

"Just watching, my mom told me I had to make some friends this summer. Speaking of that, I'm Kayla Miller."

"Benny Rodriguez," he held his hand and I shook it before letting my hand fall limp at my side. "You're new around here, I haven't seen you before."

"Mhmm, just moved in today."

I heard the sound of bikes coming towards us and decided now would be a good time to leave, "Uh I got to go, bye," I turned and quickly hoped over the fence before running and jumping the fence again landing on the street.

Benny turned and began walking back after I had left him. The guys came only seconds later on their bikes, "Benny, man, what was that?" Bertram asked.

"I saw someone over here."

"Yeah-Yeah, like who?"

"A girl, she had been watching us play," Benny didn't know why he told them about Kayla, but he did.

"A girl?!" Ham exclaimed.

"Yeah-Yeah, man, what was a girl doing here?"

"I don't know, she said she was just watching."

"I didn't think girls liked baseball."

"Didn't think girls liked baseball," Tommy repeated his brother.

"Well apparently this one does, anyway let's get out of here," Benny jogged back to the field to get his bike and follow after the others on his way home.

I opened the front door and noticed that my mom wasn't home. She was probably at work; my mom said she had gotten a job at a shop as the desk clerk. I quickly made some dinner and took a shower before getting into bed. My thoughts went back to the team I had seen playing baseball. They all seemed really good; maybe I would go again tomorrow.

* * *

**Review, if you feel so inclined. Reviews make me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here we go! I don't know if anyone reads this, but I like writing it. If any of you have an suggestions as to what happens next please tell me, because inspiration is failing me at the moment. **

**Play Ball!**

* * *

I woke up and threw on some clothes before running downstairs to see my mom making pancakes, "Hi, sweetie, how was your day yesterday?"

"It was good, I watched some kids play baseball," I shrugged. My mom smiled and set a plate in front of me.

After my mom left for work I decided to take a walk, and maybe stop by the sandlot. As I walked down the street I heard my name yelled, "Kayla!" I turned around and saw Benny running up to me.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Turns out I live two houses down from you," he smiled.

"Cool! So where are you headed?" I fell into step beside him.

"The sandlot, wanna come?"

"Um, I don't play," I said nervously.

"So, we need a cheerleader," he threw me a smile and I couldn't help but return it, "What do you say?"

"Alright, but I'm no cheerleader."

He laughed, "Deal!"

I smirked before looking ahead, "Race ya!" we both took off running and he was in front of me most of the way.

We stopped at the alley way laughing, "I won!"

"Definitely," I laughed. We regained our composure, "If you didn't win I think I would've gotten lost," I confessed.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," he said. "Come on," he led me down the alley way and we came to the well-used diamond I had seen before.

"Benny about time you showed up man!" the kid with dark glasses yelled as we came. It was then they all noticed Benny and then me.

"Benny, man, what'ch yo' done bringing a girl here?" the pitcher asked.

"Yeah-Yeah, what's she doin' here?"

"This is Kayla Miller, and she's going to watch the game today," Benny told them. I smiled shyly to them.

"So this is the girl you told us about yesterday Benny?" I recognized this one as Smalls, the only one I knew besides Benny, well his name.

"Yeah, man. Kayla, this is Michael Palledorous we call him Squints, Alan McClellan we call him Yeah-Yeah, Hamilton Porter, Ham, Scotty Smalls, Timmy, and his younger brother Tommy Timmons, Bertram Weeks, and Kenny DeNunez." Benny said and each guy spit, with the exception of Scotty, with their name being called, Squints doing it twice. "Alright what are we doing here let's play ball!"

They all took their positions and I went over and sat by the dugout. Benny smiled over at me as he got up to bat. "Squints throw to third!" he called before hitting it deep to right field. Squints caught the ball and threw it expertly to third where Benny, who had ran over caught it.

The game continued on and I noticed the skill levels of each player. Kenny was probably one of the best the others weren't bad except for Smalls. He wasn't terrible but he wasn't good either. I could tell he was learning though.

Eventually they all took a short break, and Benny came over to me, "You ok Kayla?"

"Yep. You guys play pretty well," I said as we walked over to the others.

"Yeah-Yeah, thanks, babe, but the shortstop is the hardest position," Yeah-Yeah bragged smiling flirtatiously at me.

"Since when?" I asked. I knew the position wasn't easy but it wasn't the hardest.

The others chuckled at my comment and Yeah-Yeah gave up. "What is the hardest position?" Smalls asked.

"Catcher," I said before anyone else did.

"It is?"

"Yeah, because you have to stand up and get back down quickly, and you have to catch the ball and throw it with every pitch," I shrugged. The others all stood with mouths partially agape.

"How do you know that?" Benny asked.

"My dad liked baseball, and so did my brother and my brother played so I watched a lot of his games and I picked up stuff from them."

"So you really know a lot don't you?" Kenny asked.

"Yup."

"Alright guys let's get out there again!" Benny called.

"Yeah let's go!" the others ran out to the field while I walked back to the dugout.

Ham picked up the bat and the game began again.

As the sun started slowly sinking in the sky the day was called over and everyone began getting ready to leave. Benny caught up to me again and walked next to me, "Is there something you need, or do you just like chasing me?" I asked.

"What, no-!" I could've sworn he blushed a little when I said that.

"Benny I'm teasing you," I laughed. Benny sighed relieved that I was only teasing.

Benny's POV

I watched as Kayla laughed. She was pretty with her brown hair and blue eyes. I snapped out my thoughts as I realized we had stopped at her house, "Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind if I come tomorrow do you? And maybe bring my scorekeeper's book?"

"No, of course not. And you want to keep score?" I asked surprised she even knew how.

"Uh-huh. I like doing, but I haven't done it in a while, since my brother lives with my dad."

"Oh yeah. If you want to you can." She nodded. "Kayla? Do you want a nickname? Not that you need one but if you want one is all." I mentally cursed at my own nervous rambling. Wait, why was I nervous?

She smiled, "Sure, my mom calls me Kay a lot, or Kaykay either one is fine."

"Alright later, Kay," I turned and began walking home.

"Bye Benny."

Kayla's POV

"Bye, Benny," I called and watched him walk home for a moment before heading to mine.

I don't know what there was about him but something was special. It may have been the way he looked at me and how he always seemed to smile when talking to me.

I climbed the porch and entered the house and found my mom cooking. "Hi, have fun?"

"Yeah, hey Mom? Do you know where my scorebook is?"

"Your scorebook, why?"

"I told one of the guys I would keep score tomorrow."

"It's in the box with your other notebooks."

"Thanks!" I went upstairs and eventually found the scorebook.

I opened up the page and found the remnants of previous games I kept score of. They became more complete as I did more because the couch had asked me to be the team's official score keeper. I found the last one and it was half finished. I remembered the game well, it was the game… I shook my head ignoring the memory.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster. And I need something else to write about. Please don't say Phillips because i already have him put somewhere. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm really glad you like my story! To whoever commented about Dana Phillips, considering this is a Benny and Kayla romance, I might have her in later chapters, but I won't go into too many details about her and Scotty, but I won't ignore it either. Message me if you want to talk about or comment whatever. And to the guest that commented on her friendships with the others guys thats a great idea! Now I have to think of which one! **

**Oh yeah, I don't have classes this week, but I have school, so I'll probably update quite alot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sandlot characters, but my OC and themes belong to me. **

* * *

The next morning I was sitting out on my porch wanting something to do. It was fairly early and I was bored. I looked through the screen door and saw the clock reading 7:55. "Kay!"

My head flicked forward and I spotted Benny coming up the drive, "Hi Benny!"

He stopped in front of me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I flung the door open and grabbed the scorebook on the table in the entry way before coming out and walking beside Benny.

I jogged next to him as we walked to the sandlot. "Hey I know you told me your brother played baseball and everything, but why did you keep score, isn't that the coach's job?"

"Yeah but I wanted to do it," I shrugged. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

That is until some kid on his bike decided to come down the sidewalk and almost crash into us. Benny grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to the side where I then proceeded to bring him down to the ground with me. . Whoever it was on the bike stopped and turned quickly, "Hey, Rodriguez, how's your lady there?" he asked throwing a smirk to me. Benny grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Shut up Phillips! What'd you do that for anyway?"

Benny's POV

"Shut up Phillips! What'd you do that for anyway?" I yelled at him. I looked at Kay who was beside me studying Phillips.

"Ah, come on, you could've moved, I would've if I had seen her in time," he said motioning towards Kay, "Well babe, why don't you come and be a cheerleader for the big boys instead of the wimpy sandlot jerks, how about it?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Kay cut me off, "If anyone is the jerk around here it'd be you," she said sharply.

"Oh I think you'd change your mind if you saw us play," he said confidently.

She scoffed, "Bet I wouldn't."

Phillips looked rejected for a second before his face changed, "Well, how about coming over and see for yourself?"

"Leave her alone!" I told him.

"Rodriguez, shut up! Well little lady?"

"No." I had no idea that one word could sound so scary coming from her mouth.

"Fine then," he turned on his bike and pedaled down the road.

"Benny who was that?" she looked up to me.

"Just some jerk from the league team, Phillips," I took off my cap and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hmm, I don't like him," it was almost funny how easily she said it.

"Neither do I," I remembered how she had fallen after I caught her; her body was small but sturdy. I looked down at her, she wasn't incredibly tall coming only to my shoulder.

Kayla's POV

I remembered how I had fallen into to Benny a few moments before, he caught me as if I had weighed nothing, and yet was so gentle.

I then noticed where we were going, "Benny where are we going?"

"Oh, the drug store, we meet there usually," he explained.

After walking through town for a little bit we made it to the sandlot crew.

"Hey guys," Benny greeted.

"Hi Benny," they all chorused.

"Alright Kay's going to score keep for us," he said motioning to me standing behind him.

"She's going to score keep?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I want to."

"Benny, man, no offense, but why does she need to score keep?" Squints asked.

"Yeah-Yeah, how come?"

"Because she wants to guys, come on lets go," he shot me an apologetic look to which I nodded.

I was currently sitting against the dugout with my book on my knees and a pencil in my hand. I hurriedly scribbled down that Bertram had just thrown it to Timmy to get Yeah-Yeah out.

Benny was up next as I wrote down the pitch and what I think the call was. But I stopped for a moment and became deep in thought as to what Ham had said about the call. I was snapped back, "Kay!" I looked up just in time to see a foul baseball come and hit me in the shin. I gripped my leg as Benny came running over.

"Kay, are you ok?" he looked at my leg.

"I'm fine," I let go of my leg and rolled up my pant leg to reveal the forming bruise. "See?"

"You'd better get some ice on it," I reached out to help me up.

"No, Benny I'll be fine," I smiled at him.

"You sure?" he seemed worried.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright," he got up and began walking to home plate, "Make sure you watch out next time," he pointed the bat at me.

"Kk," I said before turning back to my recording.

"Now I know why they call you kk," Benny muttered.

I smiled at him as the next pitch was given. Our break rolled around once again, and we all sat in the dugout.

"Yeah-Yeah, it was a bad call!" yeah defended his last at out.

"Was not! I called strike!" Ham yelled back.

"Did not, you called a ball!" Squints yelled back.

"Guys!" Kay's voice ripped through the arguing voices. She sighed and grabbed the scorebook from the bench, Kay flipped through it quickly, "Here. Ham you did call a ball."

"Ha! I told you!"

"Shut your mouth Yeah-Yeah!"

Benny shook his head, "Quit your arguing and let's go play some ball!" shouts of agreement were heard as the others all scrambled to their positions.

I took my seat by the dugout and smiled, Benny was the one who always brought them back to baseball.

"Oh come on!" Squints yelled throwing his glove to the ground. Everyone turned to look and saw Phillips and his team ride up on their bikes. They all threw their equipment down and Benny grabbed a bat from the ground. He looked over at me and motioned for me to follow and I jogged up to his side.

"It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and fat kid Rodriguez, not to mention that babe you have their," his head nodded towards me and I glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Phillips!" Benny yelled at him.

An insult fest raged between Ham and Phillips, "You play ball like a girl!" Ham yelled. I felt a tad bit insulted at that one.

"What did you say?" Phillips asked in a deathly tone.

"You heard me," Ham said matching his tone.

"Friday, noon, our field, be there," Phillips challenged.

"Why?" I responded. Everyone looked at me shocked; this was a challenge what were the stakes?

"What's the point in it, if we don't get something out of it?" I asked.

"Who says your winning little lady?"

"Who says you are?" I retorted.

"Alright, considering your so up on bets, how about if we win you have go out with me." he said smugly.

"And if you lose?"

"He has to lick the dirt off of my cleats!" Ham yelled.

"Yeah!" cheers erupted from everyone on our side, but Benny didn't seem too thrilled about the prospect.

"Alright you have a bet," Phillips said before taking off with his buddies.

"Kay," I turned and Benny jogged up to me. "You don't have to go through with this."

"Benny its fine really, besides even if we somehow don't win how bad could one date be with the guy? I'm not saying I want to, just really?"

"Alright," Benny walked away. _I don't want you to go through with this, _he thought.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile! Last week my computer decided to be a pain and was freezing so I didn't update! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Finally the day of the game came and I was sitting in our dugout keeping score again. Our team was doing really well, and for some reason the batters of the other team was doing pretty poorly.

"Shut up Porter!" Phillips yelled at Ham after he had just struck out.

_That's why,_ I laughed to myself. Benny slid next to me and looked over my shoulder at the book.

"That's a good job," he commented moving away.

"Thanks, so think we'll win?"

"We're up, 6 to 2 and it is the bottom of the ninth, three more outs and we have the game," he smiled.

"Alright guys let's get out to our positions let's go!" everyone cheered and ran onto the field. I chuckled turning the page in the scorebook.

Benny's POV

I watched Kay from third base, she was sitting on the dugout bench her head buried in the book looking up to watch the game and then write down what happened.

The three outs came easily to us and the game was over. Ham held out his cleat to Phillips who reluctantly licked it. We all about died of laughter. But I was relived we had won; it meant Kay didn't have to go with that jerk. _Why am I so protective of her?_

Kay came up to my side, "Hey, wanna go or watch some more of his torture, you look like you're not really watching."

"Oh yeah sure," I nodded grabbing my stuff and walking with her out.

"You played really well today," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. Why was I so nervous around her?"

Kay's POV

I watched the ground and turned quickly when the others all came up.

"Hey, let's go to the carnival!" Ham suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed so I suppose that's what we'll do.

At the carnival all the guys were getting tickets and laughing. Eventually Bertram decided to give out some tobacco, "Want some?" he held out the bag to me.

I shook my head, "Not thanks."

"Aw come on Kay why not?" Squints asked me.

"Because I don't want any."

"Hmmp, typical girl," he scoffed, before I planted a shift kick in his shin.

The others laughed while I smirked triumphantly. Benny also declined the tobacco as I did. He slid next to me as the others climbed on the ride, "Is there a reason you don't want to get on?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, not really, I just know what'll happen when they do go on," I smiled.

"Come on," Benny grabbed my hand and pulled me off somewhere else in the carnival.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he smirked over his shoulder at me.

I laughed as he pulled me to a Ferris wheel, "The ferris wheel?"

"Yeah you like it don't you?" he looked a little worried.

"Yeah, it's just I haven't been on one is so long," I smiled up at the ride.

"Well come on then," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to one of the baskets.

Once the two of us were in Benny sat close to me our sides touching. "So, I guess we haven't ever really talked have we?"

"Nope," I looked over the side and saw the others getting off the ride with puke all over them, "I think the others are wondering where we are, look," I pointed over to them as Benny leaned over to look.

"I knew there was a reason you refused."

"Yeah," I laughed and turned back to him. His face was only an inch from mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips. He looked down at my lips and inched closer to me. His lips captured mine for a moment.

He broke away and looked at the me, "Kay, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, I- I guess I will."

Benny smiled and pulled me to his shoulder.

When we returned to the guys we all agreed it was time to go home.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster, when technical issues don't up rise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I;m sorry this is so short! Anyway I had to use my other computer becuase my computer has been refusing to work. I'll probably get a new one at christmas, but until then I use this one. Again I apologize for the shortness, but inspiration was failing me. **

* * *

The next morning I was sitting against the dug out as usual. Although the events of last night had brought some kind of different aura around me and Benny, no one noticed. I looked up again and noticed someone sitting on a bike watching the game. I got up and walked around the field without being noticed. "Hey," I noticed it was a girl when they looked towards me.

"Hi," she seemed kind of nervous.

"I'm Kayla," I held out my hand to her and she lightly shook it.

"I'm Dana Phillips," I was surprised that this girl was the sister of that jerk, but siblings don't have to act alike, right?

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching, what were you doing over there?" her head jerked to where I had been sitting.

"Keeping score," I shrugged.

"Kay!" I looked over to see Benny watching me.

"Come on," I motioned for Dana to follow me and we ran up to the plate. "What Benny?"

"Who's this?" he asked. I looked around and noticed that everybody was around us.

"My friend, Dana Phillips.'

"Phillips?!" Squints yelled, "You mean she's that jerk's sister?"

"Yeah-Yeah, she's probably his spy or something!" Yeah-Yeah added.

"Shut up Yeah-Yeah!" Benny told him.

"What are you doing here?" his question was pointed towards Dana.

"I came to watch," she seemed sort of shy. I then noticed her appearance, she had dark brown hair, was fairly short, hark brown eyes and fair skin.

"Fine, go sit with Kay," the team went back to their positions and I dragged Kayla to where I had been sitting before.

I was wary of what the other guys would do to Dana, but I wouldn't let her get hurt.

* * *

**Reviews make me write!  
**


End file.
